yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Melodious
| romaji = Gensō | fr_name = Musique | de_name = Musikalisch | pt_name = Melodiosa(o) |it_name=Melodiosa |es_name=Melodiosa |ko_name=환주 |ko_hanja=幻奏 |ko_romanized=Hwanju | sets = * Duelist Alliance * The New Challengers * Crossed Souls | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Melodious" ( Gensō) is an archetype of female LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters used by Yuzu Hiragi in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Design Appearance So far, "Melodious" monsters are female creatures wearing flowing, regal clothing. They also feature various music-related objects on their bodies such as musical notes. Another example is that the wings of "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra" have a piano-key design to them. Etymology The archetype's Japanese name, "Gensō" (幻奏), is a word play; it is "illusion" (幻想) written with the Kanji of "playing music" (奏). It is also a pun on the Japanese word "ensou" (演奏), which means "musical performance". The monsters' descriptions also have similar word plays; the "oto" from "Otome" ("Maiden") and "Otohime" ("Prima") are written with the Kanji of "sound" (音). The "Melodious Diva" monsters are named after famous styles and themes of music, "Melodious Maestra" monsters are named after composers of classical music and "Melodious Songstress" monsters are named after vocal ranges. Playing style The "Melodious" monsters focus on Special Summoning. They usually either have effects that Special Summon, like "Sonata the Melodious Diva" or that activate if they were Special Summoned, like "Elegy the Melodious Diva". They also include cards like "Shopina the Melodious Maestra" to help keeping hand advantage to keep Special Summoning monsters. The main strategy is to Special Summon "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Elegy the Melodious Diva" to protect your (Special Summoned) Melodious monsters from being targeted by card effects and from being destroyed by battle or card effects. Both of them can be Special Summoned by "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" from the hand or you can Special Summon them from the graveyard with "Soul Charge" or with other cards. With "1st Movement Solo", you can Special Summon "Aria" very easily, and you can Special Summon "Elegy" with "Transmodify", since all Melodious monsters are LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters. "The Sanctuary in the Sky" protects you from Battle damage and "Sonata" boosts your ATK and DEF of your Fairy-Type monsters. Recommended cards Using "Tethys, Goddess of Light" can assist in hand advantage, while "Shining Angel" and "Nova Summoner" can to help Special Summon "Sonata the Melodious Diva" in an alternative method or simply use her effect when you control other "Melodious" monster. Use "Athena" to send "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra" to the Graveyard in order to re-use her effect. "1st Movement Solo" and "Transmodify" helps you to Special Summon "Aria, Melodious Diva of Fantasia" and "Elegy the Melodious Diva", respectively. "Celestial Transformation" allows you to Special Summon "Elegy" from your hand, but her own effect will protect her from being destroyed by "Celestial Transformation's" effect. Relay Soul is another interesting card that can be used to special summon "Elegy the Melodious Diva" and "Aria the Melodious Diva" from hand, preventing damage received. While the destruction of the special summoned monster will make you lose the duel, the special effects of "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Elegy the Melodious Diva" will prevent their destruction. "Herald of Orange Light" can be used for potent negation of any monster effect, protecting from threats like Nekroz of Trishula, while also setting up the Graveyard for "Soul Charge", etc. Weaknesses The "Melodious" monsters share the notion of Special Summoning as their preeminent means of strategy, which thus makes them the perfect target for anti-Special Summoning support like "Archlord Kristya", "Aurora Paragon", "Special Hurricane" "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" and "Jowgen the Spiritualist", of which the latter three can also destroy such Summoned monsters without the protection of "Elegy"'s effect (though "Elegy" can protect itself from indiscriminate Nukers like "Raigeki Bottle", "Black Rose Dragon" and "World of Prophecy"). More generally, "Reptilianne Servant", "Narrow Pass", "Summon Limit" and "Summon Breaker" can also hog their influence on the field. "Melodious" monsters are also LIGHT Fairies, hence giving cards like "Yami", "Penumbral Soldier Lady" (who can defeat every monster in the archetype unpowered with her effect alone) and the "Ally of Justice" and "Koa'ki Meiru" archetypes a chance to predate on the "Melodious.", though cards like "Light-Imprisoning mirror" will not affect the majority of the "Melodious" monsters, due to their effects being continuous, and therefore not activating. Finally, their heavy dependence on their effects also make them vulnerable to effect negations, make possible through cards such as "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" "Tyrant's Tirade", "Skill Drain", and "Angel 07". "Stellarknight Trihiver" can defeat the "Aria"-"Elegy" lock, since "Trihiver's" effect returns all your cards back to the hand without targeting them. "Madolche Queen Tiaramisu" can shuffle them into the deck without targetting them. "Nekroz of Trishula" can banish them without targeting them, "Book of Eclipse" will negate their effects due to their status no longer being recognized as Special summoned, and "The Monarchs Stormforth" will allow your opponent to tribute them without targeting the monsters. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes